


Kakariko Village - Night

by Marblegiraffe



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Breath of the Wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marblegiraffe/pseuds/Marblegiraffe
Summary: Victor grew up in Kakariko Village in the shadow of the Calamity, spending his nights patrolling the village borders and making sure everything is safe.Yuuri's traveled all of Hyrule trying to make a living, but for some reason he doesn't want to leave Kakariko Village just yet. At least, not alone.





	Kakariko Village - Night

The sun sets gently over Hyrule’s landscape, just as it has for millennia upon millennia. Gently, Yuuri pulls himself away from the lazy bustle of Kakariko Village preparing for the night, walking the winding path up to the dark shrine. In the month that he’s been here, very few of the village come here, but Yuuri loves sitting on the low platform there and staring out at the spread of the surrounding mountains and the quiet ruins of Hyrule Castle.

Overrun by monsters, no one dares get close to it now. But here, Yuuri can almost imagine that the Calamity never occurred decades ago, that the kingdom is still whole and true.  

A slight breeze blows across the grasses of the plains, ringing the chimes in the trees and buildings of the village beneath him. Yuuri lets out a soft sigh and leans back to gaze up at the sky above. The moon is just beginning to rise, the sun’s fading glow curling the clouds in pinks and purples that never looked so beautiful as they do here.

Light footsteps on the grass behind him make Yuuri turn on instinct.

“See anything?” Victor asks quietly, coming to sit beside him. He already has one hand on the hilt of his blade, gaze narrowed out to the grassy plains below. With a little laugh, Yuuri shakes his head.

“No, no! I just like looking.”

Victor relaxes instantly, a smile curving his lips as his eyes flicker towards Yuuri. In the growing dim light, his long silver hair glimmers like the moon above.

Flushing, Yuuri turns to gaze out once more. He expects Victor to leave – after all, he does have to look after the village, something far more important than talking to some plain traveler.

But Victor, seemingly determined to surprise him, stays.

“How close have you been to the castle?” He asks, shifting on the platform so close, Yuuri could brush against him if he moved just a little. Swallowing, Yuuri stays perfectly still and tries not to fall for the temptation.

“I’ve skirted the edges of the Field before, but I try not to get too close because of the Guardians.”

Vicchan _hates_ Guardians, and bolts at the sight of one no matter how curious Yuuri is about the odd parts he could scavenge. Then again, his poor horse is probably smarter than him in that respect.

Eyes shining in the moonlight, Victor laughs.

“I can imagine! We get them sometimes, towards the outskirts of the village. I make sure they don’t enter. Maybe, you’d want me to show you some tricks before you leave?”

Did Victor just _wink at him?_ Trying very hard not to flush bright red, Yuuri presses his lips together and nods.

“I would like that a lot actually.”

Owls hoot up in the trees of the forest behind them, quiet conversation drifting up from the village. There’s a slight chill in the air, warning of autumn and then winter soon to come. Out of the corner of his eye, Yuuri catches Victor’s softer smile, and feels his heart skip a beat.

He hadn’t even meant to stay this long here. Yuuri usually drifted in and out of settlements, selling what he’d found in ruins from old chests and dead monsters. The only place he ever returned to for very long was north of Death Mountain for the winter, to see his family at their inn near the hot springs and share the money he’d managed to earn.

Yuuri has long finished selling his wares here. There should be nothing keeping him. And yet . . .

Every night, Victor patrols the edges of the village. Whatever monster he finds, he kills in a fell swoop silent and deadly. Yet during the early morning hours, he’ll beg Yuuri for story upon story of the rest of Hyrule, lead him eagerly around the village and surrounding trees and pointing out all his favorite places.

“Victor?” He murmurs gently, turning. Victor is already staring at him, his blue eyes beautiful in the light.

“Yes?” Victor’s voice is almost breathless, his fingers tapping against the hilt of his blade. Yuuri wonders what it would be like, to hold Victor’s hand close and still.

“I . . . I’m going to have to leave the village soon. To return home to my family for the winter.”

Victor does not say a word. The silence stretches out between them and Yuuri clears his throat with sudden harsh nerves. He wish he had Vicchan here right now, if only to be able to hide behind him.

When he glances over, Victor’s expression is blank, a sharper smile on his face as he turns.

“Oh, of course! How soon are you thinking? Do-“

“I want you to come with me!”

Victor blinks, a strand of silvery hair falling into his face. For the first time, he stills completely. Clenching his fists, Yuuri forces himself to turn fully and stare up with all his determination.

“I know you have a duty here, so I understand if you can’t but – I want you to travel with me and stay by my side. I want you to meet my family! I want you to see all the places I’ve been and discover new places together! I-“

Victor’s hand is warm when it curls against the back of his neck. For a second, Yuuri’s eyes widen as the warrior shifts closer, leaning down-

Victor’s lips press against his own, once, then twice. The third time, Yuuri fists his hands in his armor and forces Victor to stay, pressing up against him with feverish longing. He’s been thinking about this for a _month_ , and somehow, it’s even sweeter than he’d imagined.

When Victor finally pulls away, face flushed and eyes wide, Yuuri just wants to pull him back. But then, with a blink, he smiles.

“Is that a yes?”

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that when the events of Breath of the Wild occur decades later, Yuuri and Victor would be this cute old couple who'd settled in a cabin somewhere. They'd tell Link stories about different places in Hyrule and provide shrine quests/locations for potential treasure. Just really cute!


End file.
